The present disclosure relates to a circuit for providing a voltage or a current having accurately-controlled temperature variations. It for example is a temperature linearly dependant (TLD) circuit for providing a voltage or a current which is linearly dependent on temperature, a circuit for providing a voltage or a current which is proportional to the absolute temperature (PTAT) circuit, or a circuit for providing a voltage or current reference, that is, a D.C. voltage or current, which is stable and accurate, substantially independent from temperature, from the circuit power supply voltage, and from circuit component manufacturing technology fluctuations.